Blackheart
by XCanadianDevilX
Summary: A young girl overhears a conversation between two mysterious men. Her curiosity lands her in a situation where she has to choose between love or helping the devil. Unfortunately she's in love with the devil, Asakura Hao. HAO x OC
1. Nowhere to run

My new fic is finally out! Don't worry I'm not stopping Dreaming nor amI putting it on hold I just had another idea. I started Ch. 2 already it's okay review and tell me where i should go with this. It's a good beginning but i NEED IDEAS.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king. I DO own a annoying cat crawling all over my legs while I'm writing.**

* * *

It has been three years since I started living in this forest I have been shunned out from society and exiled from my village, my first home. They never expected me to live out here. In fact I don't think they even know if I'm alive now. This forest grew on a ancient battleground and is said to be haunted. It's true. Over the time of three years I have managed to befriend the warrior spirits and lived here in peace until one day out here it's about early December I'm guessing for I have long since stopped keeping track of time. A few of my spirit friends disappeared and one of them told me they saw a larger spirit feeding off them and it wasn't a warrior spirit. I promised my friend I would take care of it and here I am now. My name is Anomria Lazuli I am a Shaman. Unlike most Shamans I hate it. My powers have come to be my curse, the reason I was torn away from my family. I know complaining will get me nowhere it has been done I've been shunned away from everything I ever knew but it doesn't matter it's not the end and from where I stand things can always get better. My train of thought was interrupted when I came to a cave that had a camp set up around its mouth. It was empty of human life but not deserted. I stepped quietly out of the bushes into the clearing. I stepped near the cave mouth and listened, there was voices coming from inside. One of them sounded young, it flowed smoothly. Even though his words rolled off his tounge calmly they had a aura of malice to them and the second one was more harsh I could tell from my spirit friends that it was the voice of warrior. From what I heard these people meant business and wouldn't appreciate the fact I was eavesdropping on their conversation. From what I heard they'd probably kill me if they caught me. 

"What do you want me to do?" The harsh voice asked.

"Take them out don't let my brother get hurt though I have plans for him."

"Just kill them?"

"Yes, I don't care how long it takes just get it done."

The silence following told me that their conversation was over. I turned to leave as I did I stopped in my tracks they were talking again but the subject was quite different.

"And the girl outside the cave?" The harsh voice asked.

"Get rid of her too."

I jumped still silent back into the bushes and ran, fast. I could outrun my spirit friends if I wanted to, this person didn't have a chance at catching me. I stopped suddenly though, he did. I had nowhere to go even if I could outrun this person it wouldn't be long before I had to stop and was caught. There was no safe place in this forest, the forest was always my safe place. I wasn't surprised when I felt a strong hand on my neck the next thing I saw after that was blackness.

* * *

Chappie two is already like halfway done review anyway please! 


	2. I'm not asking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I DO own Anomria Lazuli... Yay I own somthing.**

Beware upcoming Cliffyish type thing.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, but the room around me was dark except a shimmer of light ahead of me. I came to my senses eventually and concluded I was in a cave and judging from the light it was around twilight outside. I tried to get up but my head pounded I flopped back down pathetically and pushed my hair out of my face. I tried to recall the events that led to my being here I couldn't remember anything then a smooth voice from the back of the cave shattered the silence.

"Confused?"

I considered turning my head toward the source but objected to that when the throbbing came back as a painful reminder. I shifted my eyes toward the pitch blackness of the back of the cave and squinted. I couldn't see anything but the outline of the speaker.

"W-what?"

"He knocked you out good. You've been out for two days."

It flooded back to me. The cave, the two voices being chased. I closed my eyes again and forced myself up off the cave floor.

"Ahh . . . That's not good "

"You remember then."

I recognized him as the smoother of the two voices I had heard. My eyes had adjusted now, I looked toward him. His brown hair came down to about waist length and his smile was full of venom.

"What do you want with me?"

His laugh was cruel and arrogant.

"Who said I wanted something?"

I sighed audibly. If he didn't want something I'm guessing he would've gotten rid of me already. The pain in my head had died down a bit so I sat up properly and looked at him, his eyes however cruel had a glint to them like they held a deeper knowledge than met the eye.

"After I overheard you guys, You didn't seem like the merciful type."

Arrogance flashed across his features as he spoke now.

"You didn't overhear you eavesdropped and I assure you I'm not happy about it. But I think I might have a use for your skills."

"Who said I'd help you?"

I was starting to get annoyed at his cockiness so I snapped back at him with about as much authority in my voice as he had. Big mistake. His cocky disposition faded into a dangerous maybe even an insane glare.

"I'm not asking you to help me,"

He sat beside me and swung his arm over my shoulder. I shifted away uncomfortable with our closeness. He pulled me back toward him violently.

"I'm telling you that you work for me"

"I don't work for anyone especially not people like you. I came out here to help my spirit friends not to eavesdrop."

"Spirits?"

"They were being eaten so I came out here and found you. You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"

"Eh? Well yes I did my ghost got hungry so he ate a few of the spirits nearby. They were weak ones, not a very filling meal for the Spirit of Fire."

"Spirit of Fire? Then you're-"

"Hao Asakura, nice to meet you."

I blinked. Hao Asakura was one of the most feared Shamans in the world at the time. Widely known for killing anything that dared get in his way. I hid the scared features on my face but avoided his eyes.

"What use could you have for me?"

His smirk reappeared on his face.

"Well I'm glad you chose to help peacefully. Your spirits won't be harmed further."

I nodded silently.

"Your Shaman powers are strong Anomria . . . The great spirits like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you need to stop ignoring your powers you're a Shaman wether you like it or not and you're a extremely strong one."

"Power won't get you anywhere without war."

"Well then you're smart too. That's true but if you can handle the war then power's the way too go."

"Excuse me if I don't agree."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think anything can be accomplished without war if you're patient."

"I'm a patient man but it's easier to get things done than to wait for peace."

"Typical for a killer."

"Maybe."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm a Shaman but what's that worth without a ghost?"

"Actually I think you've had a ghost all this time."

* * *

YAY! Sorry this chappie took so longI was having a hard time with the conversation between Anomria and Hao. (Haos personality is hard to get.) Please review it make inspiration come easier.


	3. Argument

Sorry kinda short chapter this time and it's also kinda boring but the next one's half way done and is really good so read this one to find out what happens in the next one.

**Disclaimer: Blah blah we already know I don't own it.**

P.S. Reviews make me write faster :-D

* * *

"_Actually I think you've had a ghost all this time."_

"Well I think you're wrong. You generally notice things like that."

"Aren't we a little too fast to jump to conclusions?"

"I don't WANT a ghost and I don't WANT Shaman powers and I ESPECIALLY don't want to work for YOU."

"Well the first two I can't do anything about but if you didn't want to get yourself in this mess then next time keep your snooping to a minimum."

I would have continued our argument if I wasn't really scared to death of further pissing him off. However I tried to hide my fear though there was just something in his face that told me he could see how scared I was.

"What makes you think I have a ghost?"

"I can sense it inside of you. Suppressing your powers trapped it inside of you."

A smirk of victory replaced his growing anger and he pulled me closer to him again. I pulled back unsuccessfully against his strength.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"What do YOU want?"

"Anomria I said I was patient but everyone has limits, I advise you don't push them any farther."

I didn't look up but kept my eyes on the ground.

_He knows how scared I am all right. I have no way out of here. I can't outrun or fight him. I'm completely at his mercy and mercy's something Hao Asakura definitely lacks. I'll just back down._

"You're smarter than you seem then."

"You-you . . . -"

"Read your mind. I have been for a while now."

"Then you know my choices here. What do you want from me?"

"I need you to wake up your powers and summon your spirit."

I was afraid of that. I knew how to wake my powers up but they were nothing I was proud of and would rather keep suppressed. I nodded though and closed my eyes and concentrated on the small feeling that my powers were still there. A feeling flickered in me and then grew into the external glow of my furyoku. There was a roar and the cave filled with swirling water. When it died down there was a winged blue dragon in the cave. Its body looked like it was made of rushing water and it glowed with the same light blue furyoku as me.

Despite my having slept for two days, I collapsed in the middle of the cave.

* * *

YAWNS Told u it was boring... well review even if you hate it because there's something odd about all the GOOD reviews. RAWRR i need a flame...LOL jks. there will be a few other characters popping in soon btw


	4. Going back

I woke up for a second time with a pounding headache . . . a worse one at that. I thankfully managed to retain all knowledge of the previous events. The last thing I remembered was the dragon . . . my guardian ghost.

My senses were sharper now, like I could hear the faintest noises. I could sense Hao behind me, watching me.

"Can I help looking at you?"

I scowled angrily at his remark to my thoughts.

"Stay out of my head Hao-sama, my thoughts are none of your concern."

"Your thoughts are what I want them to be, I own you Anomria."

I hung my head in defeat, he did have complete power over me or I had my life as forfeit.

"Well I'd appreciate it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I still had my back turned to him, it made me uncomfortable to know he cold kill me any second. With one fluid motion he could kill me, just like that it'd all be over. Hao apparently had decided to stay out of my mind because no remark came after the thought.

"Well we're not staying here forever are we?"

"Well there's a job I need you to do."

"Meaning?"

"The day you . . . overheard,"

He stressed the word 'overheard' with enthusiasm meaning he didn't want to argue with me right now.

"My conversation with . . . my friend he never got the job done-"

"Are you saying you want me to kill someone Hao-sama?"

"Four people actually."

"No, I won't do it."

I stood up and made an attempt to get to the door but Hao was already there.

"Where are you going Anomria?"

"I quit."

"Stop."

I froze. The authority in his voice was supreme. Something you didn't disobey not without bitter results. I was at the mouth of the cave waiting for him to say something.

"You wouldn't be running away would you? I do own you Anomria."

He had come up behind me without me noticing. Not that I card it was his words that were making me mad.

"I don't belong to anyone. Kill me if that's the only blackmail you have."

I tried to keep walking but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back then pushed me back into the cave.

"I don't want to have to kill you."

I lunged at the door again but he grabbed waist and pulled me against his own body. I stopped my useless struggling against him and relaxed. His body was warm, I shifted uncomfortably sending a series of shivers up my spine. I stopped thinking about it to keep Hao from reading them in my mind.

"Where are they Hao-sama?"

He smiled victoriously.

"They should be leaving the town south of here soon. You don't need to hurt anyone just restrain them."

"Who's attacking them then?"

"You're better off not knowing now."

I nodded and he released me. A immediate coldness washed over me when he let me go. I walked back toward the mouth of the cave. I had no intention of running away from Hao, there was something stronger than blackmail holding me here now. I looked toward the village, my village, the one I had been exiled from three years ago. I was going back.


	5. Of painful reunions

1I approached the edge of the forest apprehension grew inside or me. I slowed down a bit reconsidering going into the village. Someone might remember me, there would be a riot. I pulled my hood over my head and looked around the trees. The village was quiet except a few people I had never seen before, nobody important. I stepped out of the trees and walked down the road with my head down. A few people walked out of a café that wasn't there when I was little. I glanced at them but stopped suddenly.

There were five people in the group. One had spiky blue hair was fighting with another shorter kid with purple hair. I ignored the unusually tall man with odd hair talking to a guy wearing a lot of plaid with green hair. My attention wasn't with them though it was with the last member of the group. Even through the cheerful smile and short hair he looked exactly like Hao.

"Anomria?"

I looked in the opposite direction. My eyes settled on the village leader standing a few feet away from me.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I was... well..."

As I fumbled for the right words the rest of the people on that street crowded around to see what the commotion was about. A few more officials of the village were questioning my return a few were threatening me. I backed off and tried to leave, forget about the whole thing, but someone else showed up.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around. The person standing in front of me now was worse than the officials or any mad villagers. It was Lukira Sifer he was my fiancee before I was exiled. I hadn't seen him for three years.

"Lukira..."

We had a fight before I had to leave, he wanted to come with me but I wouldn't let him...

_FLASHBACK _

"_What happened Anomria?"_

_The girl looked at the ground and bit her lip. She walked past him and stood next to the open window._

"_Anomi?"_

_She smiled at his pet name for her but her happiness was insignificant compared to her fear._

"_They're exiling me Lukira."_

"_Oh my god" he whispered almost inaudibly._

"_I don't know what I'm going to do."_

"_I'll go with you."_

_She looked at him with thankful but still sad eyes._

"_No, I won't let you. Not for me."_

"_It's okay Anomria, I love-"_

"_NO YOU DON'T."_

_She backed away from him._

"_It wasn't our choice to get engaged. We don't love each other, I don't love you. I won't let you come with me."_

_She turned to walk out of the room but he caught her arm before she got to the door._

"_Anomria you don't believe that."_

_The pain her eyes was flooded over by anger. It was fake but she couldn't let him get hurt._

"_No, I believe it. You don't."_

_She walked out the open door. He watched her walk away._

"_Anomria!"_

_She turned around._

"_Don't come back."_

_Her features didn't change until she turned around again. She would never see him again... for every ones own good._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I thought you weren't going to come back. "

"I wasn't... I didn't want to."

The village head stepped in and broke up the painful reunion.

"You were exiled for causing a death with your demon magic. The penalty for return is death."

I looked at him then at Lukira. I couldn't attack them and I couldn't run. Guards crowded around me I took a few hits from the aggressive ones but a voice yelled out from the front of the 'audience'.

"Hey! Leave her alone."

I looked toward the voice, it was the same boy I had been looking at earlier. I glanced at him skeptically.

"Don't help me... I'm not worth it."

He helped me up and his friend with green hair held me up while the person I had distinguished by then as Haos brother argued with the chief. I could tell by the way he pleaded with the chief he didn't want to fight. The whole time he had that happy tone in his voice, he was nothing like Hao... so I couldn't let him get hurt over me. I started talking to the green haired kid helping me.

"Hey who is that?"

"Yoh Asakura... why?"

"Don't let him get in a fight with these guards."

"Don't worry about him... he's handled worse."

I decided to act like I had never heard of him to avoid looking guilty.

"You said Asakura?"

The boys face darkened slightly.

"Yeah."

"That sounds familiar..."

"It probably is... uh oh... ask someone about it later."

I looked back where Yoh was arguing, he was being attacked by what looked like the villages whole defenses. The rest of the group was already halfway there to help him.

"All this over you?"

I looked behind me toward the voice. Lukira grabbed my arm and dragged me off before I could say anything to him.

"What are you doing?"

I asked him in a worried voice. He pulled me into the café that I had seen Yoh and his friends come out of earlier. He released me from his grip when we got inside, I staggered away form him angrily.

"Why did you come back?"

"Well I... it's...,"

I stopped suddenly remembering the fight we had gotten in three years earlier.

"It's not really your business."

He looked at me skeptically for a second.

"Are you still mad for a fight we got in three years ago?"

"I have better things to do than deal with you"

"Listen Anomria, I don't want you getting hurt here."

"I can handle myself."

"There's five people outside fighting for you, you can't handle yourself."

"No one asked them to do that."

"You would have been killed if they didn't help you."

"I don't care! What do you want Lukira? I'm sorry I had to come back it wasn't my choice okay? I didn't want to come."

"Who made you?"

I looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Just tell me Anomi-"

"Don't call me that Lukira, we're not engaged anymore."

"Just don't be mad at me anymore okay?"

I nodded at him and he smiled. I didn't love Lukira anymore that was the truth. The door to the café opened and the kid with green hair stumbled in.

"Oh good you're safe. There's only a few guards left and their retreating they'll probably let you go now."

I followed him outside where the other four members of the group were approaching the café. I winced when I saw one of them had a bloody gash on his arm. A few others had a series of bruises.

"WE'RE LETTING YOU GO THIS TIME ANOMRIA!"

I watched the chief and what was left of the villages fighters. I looked back to the exhausted team that saved my life, who's death I would be responsible for.


	6. Realization

1I helped the kid with gash on his arm after apologizing several times for causing the injury. The blue spiky haired kid was the one with the cut. He didn't seem to mind me helping him in fact he seemed to be enjoying it a little to much. Lukira on the other hand looked a little upset at his closeness.

"What was your name again?"

"Just call me Horo."

I nodded and finished bandaging his arm. The others standing nearby walked over when I stood up.

"Thanks for helping me... who are you people?"

I had soon after that learned their names and their purpose. After learning this all I could feel was guilt. They were all out to save humanity by killing one man, I worked for him. Lukira was still standing behind me Ren noticed this.

"Weren't you with the people who attacked her?"

I'm sure that Lukira went on to explain to them what had happened but I zoned out suddenly, something had just clicked in my head.

"Anomria?"

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Yoh who had just said my name.

"You spaced out there is something wrong"

"N-no... nothing."

"Well are you two coming with us?"

I looked at Lyserg who had asked the question.

"Two?"

"You weren't listening at all were you?"

Lukira asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going with you anyone could've seen me pull you off."

I nodded to surprised to speak between being asked to go with these people and apart from that Lukira was going with me too.

"Good. We better get going then."

Yoh pulled us off back towards the forest with the rest of the group.

Time passed slowly, maybe that was just me but everyone seemed quiet. Guilt and fear also slowed everything down. I was to be responsible for their deaths... although Hao was directly responsible I didn't want a part in his plot. The end of the day did come eventually and we set up camp in the forest. It was decided that Horo would be on watch first then Ren and they would split the night. I had difficulty falling asleep but eventually did, only to be woken up far later into that night on Rens shift.

"Hey, wake up."

I open my eyes slowly, I was still drowsy from not falling asleep until halfway into Horos shift.

"...Ren?"

"Shh... get up."

"What is it?"

"I think you have a job to do Anomria."

My tiredness went away in an instant and the slow realization of who Ren really was came to me.


End file.
